


Lost and Found

by ProwlsGirl



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlsGirl/pseuds/ProwlsGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(AU) The Autobots return to Earth after their war is now over. Jazz, still upset at the lost of his fellow ninja, came with them to try and keep watch over Prowl's tree. But no one knew their lives would change forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.
> 
> " _blah_ " – Comm. Specking  
>  _blah_ – thinking

After the war was over, the Autobots came back to Earth. Jazz came with them because he felt he needed to go back to Earth. Everyone was happy when the familiar blue planet came to view. Jazz couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness at the thought of his fellow cyber-ninja who had given his life to save earth. "It won't be the same without him, huh?" Sari said as she came over to him.

"Yea."

"You two were starting to be more then friends, huh?"

A small sad smile tugged at the black and white ninja's lip components "Nah we were just close friends." Sari nodded. They soon landed on the planet surface. The small crew disembarked and headed back to the warehouse they had made home. Jazz went back to the room that was Prowl's quarters and take a look at Prowl's tree.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a parallel universe far out in space, a battle of two space ships where at it. One ship piloted by a black and white young elite guard mech. "I'm not letting you out of my optics, Bludgeon." The two ships battle it out, getting closer to a damaged space bridge. Neither of them was aware of the damage that had been caused as the space bridge on-lined until a warning popped up on his one of his HUDs (head up displays). "This is not good." The other ship shot at his. The black and white mech growled lowly to himself when a new warning sprung up. That's when both ships spin wildly and slam into the open gate of the broken space bridge. The space bridge sent the two ships far away into a parallel universe. The black and white mech's ship flash warnings as it spun out of control and headed for a clash landing on Earth.

* * *

To the people on Earth, all they saw was a shooting star. The Autobots knew better when they saw it. "Should we check it out?" Bulkhead asked Optimus.

"Yea, just in case it could be Decepticon related." The young Prime replied.

"Let's go." Sari said.

"Want to go with us Jazz?" Bumblebee asked. The elite guard ninja looked slightly reluctant at that, after all it had been the Decepticons who had resulted in Prowl's death.

"You don't have to, if you don't want to." Sari said.

Jazz vented a deep sigh "Yea I'm comin'."

* * *

With that the group transformed and drove off until they came to where the ship had crashed. "It's an Autobot ship..." started Optimus in surprised.

"You sure boss-bot?" Bumblebee inquired as he stepped up alongside his leader.

Bumblebee rubbed his head after Ratchet hit him on the head. "Because of the Autobot insignias." the medic grumbles.

"Oh right." The small yellow bot replied with a sheepish grin.

"We should go and see if anyone inside needs our help." Sari said.

"Sari's right." said Optimus. They entered the ship and found it only had one occupant who was currently offline from the crash. The mech looked so familiar to them, but then again not. "It can't be..." started Optimus. Ratchet moved forward once his sensors indicated that the mech was injured, but he too slowed in his steps. Sari slowly picked up the familiar visor that some how fell on the floor. The mech before them looked like what Prowl used to look like before his upgrade. But he wasn't black and gold but black and white with a touch of red on his chevron. Jazz wanted to move but he couldn't when the mech looked so much like his old friend.

"He looks just like Prowl." Sari pointed out without hesitation.

"He could be from the same city." Bumblebee said "Like me and Wasp were."

"Maybe." The young techno-organic mumbled, not quite convinced.

"Who ever he is let's get him back to base so I can get a better look at him." Ratchet said.

Just as Ratchet came over to lift the mech up is when said mech moan and golden optics opened weakly up at him. "...R-Ratch...et...?" Ratchet looked a bit surprised. Even the voice sounded like their old friend. The mech weakly stare at him before he once again went offline in weakness.

"Okay what was all that about?" Bumblebee asked looking a little confused.

"We'll find out once I've had a chance to repair his injuries, we might be able to keep him on-line long enough to find out who he is and where he came from." Ratchet replied. Jazz was still quiet at all this when they left the ship and headed back to base with the odd mech.

"You okay Jazz?" Sari asked him.

"Yea I'm cool, small spark." He replied even though his gaze was more fixated upon the convoy in front of him.

"What you think about him?" Sari asked.

"I'm not sure, but somethin' ain't right."

"Is it because he looks like Prowl?"

"Yea." The elite guard ninja simply replied.

"We'll find out who he is when we get him back to the base."

* * *

When they arrived back at the base, Ratchet took the mech to his medical bay. Everyone stood outside of the door, knowing of Ratchet's temper and would only let them come in when he give them his word. The old medic set him out on one of the few tables before turning his scanners on him, although he did find himself standing still briefly as he glanced at the black and white mech that looked just like their lost comrade. Then he shook the image and memory out of his processors and begin his work. Other then being a little under energized, the only damage the mech had was a few dents caused by the ship crashing. So Ratchet set to work in banging out the dents and setting up an energon drip. After awhile the mech started to come too again, golden optics slowly opening. The group that stood outside of the door watched. Sari's gaze flickered over continuously to where Jazz was currently leaning against the wall, head bowed and arms folded across his chest. The mech was looking around weakly for something. "...M-My visor..." Ratchet fished it out of his sub-space and pressed it into the other mech's right hand. Once in his hand, the mech placed the visor in front of his optics making the blue visor light up with power. He looked around the room taking in everyone there. "...I guess that space bridge was broken..." he said slowly then suddenly a look of shock on his face as he tried to get up "...My ship! ...Bludgeon...!"

Ratchet held him down. "You are in no condition to be going anywhere, youngling!" he growled.

"...B-But you don't understand..." the mech said, struggling to sit up again.

"Look kid, my med-bay, my rules keep your aft on that table." The medic almost snarled at him, catching the mech slightly off guard.

"...It's hard to tell if I'm in my universe or in a different one with the way you are acting..." the mech said with a smirk "...I know I'm not in mine cause of him..." The mech glanced to where Jazz was standing, looking a bit sad.

Ratchet frowned "What do you mean?"

"...Because my Jazz died an Earth year ago..."

"Who are you?" Optimus asked.

"...Prowl, second in command of the Autobots and commander of the Elite Guard of Cyber-ninjas..." A stunned silence emanated from the assembled group as they tried to process the information given to them. The black and white mech calling himself Prowl watched them, mostly watching Jazz.

"Okay...I'm confused." Bumblebee said.

Prowl sighed "I believe one of the space bridges malfunctioned when I was chasing Bludgeon and our ships were sucked into the unstable vortex."

"Who's Bludgeon?" asked Bulkhead.

"He's a rouge Cyber ninja..." Prowl said softly "He killed another Cyber ninja..."

"Sounds a lot like Lockdown." Jazz mumbled to himself more than anyone else.

"Bludgeon needs to be found and stopped..." Prowl said. "I don't want him to join the Decepticons in this universe. It will be dangerous..."

"We can lend a servo in helping you look for him." Optimus began "as of the Decepticons ... they're not really a threat anymore."

"Now, until he joins them." Prowl said.

"How about you get some rest for now?" Ratchet said.

Prowl sighed. "...Fine..."

"In the mean time we'll start running sensor sweeps for you." The young Prime told him.

"Just be careful, Bludgeon is quite dangerous."

"We will." Optimus said. As the group left the mech alone Prowl took a holo image out of his sub-space and looks at it quite sadly. Jazz stayed behind and watched from near by. He was a bit curious on what Prowl was looking at that made him so sad.

But he also knew that he needed to give the mech space, after all it seemed that he had been quite close to the Jazz in his universe. Much closer it seemed than he had gotten to the Prowl of this universe. "...You can come closer..." Prowl suddenly said "...I know you have lots of questions..."

"I didn't want to impose mech."

"...It's fine..." Prowl said. He beckons Jazz closer. The Elite Guard cyber-ninja hesitantly made his way over. "You remind me so much of him..." Prowl said with a sad smile.

"I assume by him, ya mean the me from ya 'verse." Jazz replied. Prowl nodded.

"We...we were going to bond...but Bludgeon..."

"I understand."

"Were you two..." Prowl started to ask.

"Who Prowl and I? Nah we were just close friends." Jazz told him.

"I see..." Prowl looked at the holo image he was holding again.

"Ya miss him, and I guess it can't be easy fer ya seein' me here an' remindin' ya of what ya lost."

The other ninja glanced at him "I guess the same could be said about you."

"What ya going to do after ya find Bludgeon?"

"Can't go home..."

"Cause of ya ship?"

"No...there's just no one waiting for me back home."

"What about ya friends? Surely there'll be someone."

"Sadly there is no one."

"I'm sorry ta hear that mech." Jazz told him.

"It's okay..."

"Why don't ya get some rest? Don't want to upset Ratchet." Prowl simply nodded as he shifted to lay down upon the berth, although he kept the holo-image close to his chest plates. Jazz stepped a little closer and gently patted the other black and white mech on his right forearm "Recharge well."

"Thank you Jazz." Prowl responded, offering the other elite guard ninja a smile.

Jazz returned his small smile "No problem mech." Prowl slowly cycled down into recharge. Jazz stayed a while longer before turning and making his way out of the med-bay. He felt sorry for this Prowl, stuck in a universe not his own. He saw Optimus at one of the computers trying to find this Bludgeon.

"Did he finally fall into recharge?" Optimus asked.

"Yea he did." Jazz replied as he made his way over.

"You think he's telling the truth? Not just some sick joke?"

"To be honest OP I don't know, but if he's anything like our Prowl was then I don't think he would lie ta us." The Elite guard ninja replied.

"I see." Optimus said as he went back to watching the monitor.

"Find anythin'?"

"Nothing yet. Who knows if this "Bludgeon" is really a real mech."

"Guess th' only way we're gonna find out is if we keep searchin'."

"I guess you're right." Optimus said.

"I can run a long range patrol around the outskirts of the city see if I can get a trace on this mech." Jazz suggested.

The Prime glanced at the Elite guard ninja "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Nothing to worry about."

"I can get one of the others to go with you." Optimus said.

"Nah mech leave them where they are." Jazz replied as he began heading toward the entrance.

"Jazz, just be careful." The elite guard ninja saluted him before stepping outside. He begin to think back to what he and Prowl was talking about this Bludgeon mech. According to this other Prowl, Bludgeon was dangerous and also responsible for killing his counterpart. Jazz understood that he would have to be a lot more cautious while out on patrol, just in case the Decepticon was still in the area. With that, Jazz transformed and drove off.

* * *

The elite guard ninja drove through the quiet streets of Detroit, his sensors set to their highest frequency. After all he didn't want to be taken by surprise. He didn't know he was being watched. The mechanoid that had spotted him frowned in confusion at the somewhat familiar form of the cyber-ninja. He knew he saw him somewhere before. Curiosity getting the better of him, the mech shifted from his position and quietly followed after the other Cybertronian.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the base, Prowl stir in his recharge. He had a sinking feeling something was wrong. He gingerly pulled himself up into a sitting position and swung his legs over the side, he waited for the world to stop spinning before he slid off the berth. He checked and double checked for anyone lingering around before slowly leaving. "Where do you think you are going?" Ratchet said as he placed his hands at his side.

"I thought you were gone."

"Well, your sensor were faulty then. You still haven't answered my question."

"... Jazz is in trouble..."

"How do you know?"

"I can sense it..."

"Well, you're in no condition to go after him. Jazz can take care of himself."

"You don't understand. Bludgeon will kill him! I will not lose Jazz again!"

"You don't know that."

"I do, trust me!"

"Sounds to me like you have feelings for him. You've barely met him. Let the rest of us handle this. You won't be any help to him in your condition."

Prowl growled. "I might not know Jazz in this universe, but he's so much like mine..."

"That doesn't matter. You're not fit enough to go fighting this Bludgeon character."

"Maybe but I'm the only one that can stop him."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. Go lie back down. Let us handle this." Prowl sighed. He knew he shouldn't argue with this Ratchet if he was anything thing like the Ratchet back in his own universe. He reluctantly went to lie back down on the berth and try to rest. Ratchet made sure he stayed there before going to wake up Optimus.

* * *

"Optimus, wake up." Ratchet said.

"It's too early, Ratchet..." he said as he rolled over in his recharge.

"Not when there is trouble. Jazz needs our help."

"...What...?" he said, slowly sitting up. "What's the matter?"

"I caught Prowl trying to leave to save Jazz. He thinks he's in danger."

"Alright. I'll go check on the situation."

"I'll go and check to make sure Prowl stayed put." Optimus nodded as he slowly got up and started to fully wake up. Ratchet headed back to the medical bay.

* * *

He walked inside and headed towards Prowl's berth. Prowl was sitting up again, looking like he was going to get up. "Don't even think about it."

"But...I just can't help but worry..." Prowl said holding the holo image close to his chest.

Ratchet softened, knowing he needed support right now. He came over and sat down next to him. "I've sent Optimus to go after him. He'll be fine."

"But..."

"Optimus is strong."

"..." Ratchet put an arm around him.

* * *

Jazz kept on driving through the streets. Bludgeon caught up to him and transformed. "Freeze Autobot!"

Jazz put on his brakes as he transformed as well. "You must be Bludgeon." he said.

"So you HAVE heard of me," he smirked. "You look like someone I know, but that's impossible because I killed him."

Jazz growled. "Yep, you're him alright. Guess what? I AM Jazz, just not the one that came from your universe."

"Oh? I bet you will still be easy to kill!"

"Fat chance, mech!" he cried as he jumped out of the way. Bludgeon went after him. Jazz held his own for the moment.

Bludgeon smiled. "I know your weak spots."

"I might not have the same ones!"

"We'll see." The two started fighting hardcore. Optimus was on his way over. "If I kill you then Prowl won't have a reason to come after me anymore."

"Not gonna happen!" Bludgeon smirked and went for a weak spot. Jazz grunted as he went back wards a bit from the blow.

"Told you I knew your weak spots."

"...Just a lucky guess..."

Bludgeon laughed evilly. "Yes...that's what it was..." Bludgeon attacked again. Jazz flipped out of the way. Bludgeon tried again.

"Ahhh!"

"Ah, this will be fun! Two Jazzes in one lifetime," he smirked.

"Stop right there, Bludgeon." Optimus said as he pulled up and transformed.

"Two Autobots?"

"Who else where you thinking of?"

"If you're anything like the Optimus back in my universe, I'm out of here!"

Bludgeon transformed and drove off as Optimus ran over to Jazz. "You okay Jazz?"

"...Yeah... Didn't think he'd be so strong..."

"Maybe that's why Prowl was so worried about you."

"He was?"

"Ratchet told me he tried to leave to find you."

"...Oh... We should get back then."

"Need a hand?"

"Yeah," he smiled as Optimus took his hand. Optimus help Jazz up to his feet.

"You able to transform?" he asked.

"I think so." He slowly transformed. Optimus smiled and transformed as well. The two headed back to the factory.

* * *

When they got back, Optimus made sure Jazz could get to the medical bay okay. "Thanks, OP."

"You're welcome."

"Jazz, you don't look half bad," said Ratchet.

"...You're...You're alive," Prowl said as he slowly sat up.

"Yep. No one can take down the Jazz man."

"That's good," smiled Prowl.

"Let me patch you up, Jazz." Ratchet said.

"Alright." Jazz went over and took a seat. Prowl watched from the berth he was laying on.

"...I was afraid of that..." he sighed. "...You have the same weak points..."

"Will ya stop saying I have weak points? He just got lucky that's all."

"Calm down, Jazz. He might be right." Jazz couldn't help but glare at Ratchet.

"...Jazz... I'm not trying to be mean or say that you're weak. You're probably stronger than my Jazz. I just...I just know how Bludgeon is." Prowl slowly looked away as he said that, thinking of the mech he'd loved so long ago.

Jazz sighed. "I'm sorry..."

"...That's okay..."

"Alright, Jazz. You're pretty much patched up. Take it easy for the night."

"Thanks Ratch."

"...Jazz...?" Prowl started.

"Yeah?"

"Can we talk?"

"What ya want to talk about?"

"Is it okay if we get better acquainted?"

"I guess."

"You should rest anyway, Jazz. It might be a good idea to keep him company. Who knows what you might have in common."

"If ya say so Ratch."

He only smiled and left the room with Optimus. "I'm retiring for the night. I trust you two will stay put."

"You can trust us, Ratch." He smiled a bit bigger before letting the doors close. Jazz went to lie down on a berth next to Prowl. "Well...we lost our Prowl a few months ago."

"...What happened?"

"...He...He sacrificed himself using a spark jutsu...to...to gather up the shards of the AllSpark...and use them...to defeat...the Decepticons..." Tears flowed from his optics.

"...I'm sorry..."

"...It...wasn't your fault..."

"...Did you...love him...?"

"...Yes...but...I never got to tell him I loved him..."

"...I'm sorry..."

"...It...It wasn't...your fault..."

"...I know but..."

"... _ **sniff**_... It's alright... He died...being a hero... I'm sure you feel much worse..."

"...My Jazz and I were going to bond..."

"...Before...it happened... Can I ask you...HOW it happened...?"

Prowl sighed. "Bludgeon was angry... He was once under my command but he got cocky, forgot his training...so I kicked him out..."

"A ninja-bot gone rogue?"

Prow nodded. "...He wanted revenge...My Jazz did anything to make sure I was safe." Jazz nodded for him to continue and signal he was still listening. "...He...He found his way back in one night..."

"Where were ya?"

"I was working late, trying to finish up some paper work for Optimus..."

"And Jazz?"

"Right by my side... He never liked it when I worked late." Jazz smiled. "...T-That's when Bludgeon barged in...He wanted to kill me but my Jazz..."

"Blocked his strike and took the full hit..." Jazz sighed heavily.

Prowl nodded sadly. "...He ran off when the other members of Elite Guard showed up..."

"I'm so sorry, Prowler..."

"...T-That was the nickname my Jazz always gave me..."

"Huh? Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to call ya that."

"No...it's okay..."

"...I...I called Prowl that too... So... You sure you can't go back to your own world? Even if we could find a way?"

"No...I can't..."

"I'm sure Optimus and the other members of the Guard will miss you."

"They will understand...I was never the same after my Jazz died..."

"...Well...we can at least tell them you're alive."

"...Maybe..."

"Well...since you're staying here... Want to be friends?"

"...That will be nice..."

Jazz smiled. "Alright then. We should get some sleep then."

"We should...if your Ratchet is like mine he would blow a circuit if he found out we didn't get any recharge."

"...Yeah..." yawned Jazz. "Goodnight, Prowl."

Prowl took off his visor and place it near by. "Goodnight, Jazz..." Jazz smiled as his visor offlined and he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

            The next day it was quite beautiful; the birds were singing a happy tune when Jazz first woke up.  He looked over to see if Prowl was next to him.  The black and white mech was still in recharge.  "He must have been so worn out from everything that happened yesterday..." he said mostly to himself.  He slowly got off the berth and headed out of Medical.  He smiled when he saw the others having their morning energon.

            "Hey guys."

            "Morning Jazz." Bumblebee said with a huge smile.

            "How are you feeling?" Optimus asked.

            "Better."

            "So...where's the other Prowl?" Bulkhead asked.

            "Asleep."

            "I'll go check on him after I finish this cube." Ratchet said.

            "I'm sure he'll be alright.  He seems to be adjusting to being here," said Optimus.

            "Yeah...he really wants to stay.  He says there's nothin back home for him.  But...  I'd like to at least try and get a message back.  I want his Autobots to know he's alive and safe."

            "If he's anything like Prowl used to be...I'm sure not many miss him..." Bumblebee said.

            "Bee!" snapped Sari.

            "What?  I miss him too okay?  I'm just trying to be funny..."

            "... ** _yawn_**...  I'm surprised you haven't become Goldbug yet." Prowl said as he came in the room.

            "Who...?"

            Prowl smirked.  "You." he said.

            "WHAT?"  Prowl smiled more.

            "Don't overwhelm the kid with information."

            "He asked." Prowl said.  He came over to where everyone was sitting.

            "So..." Optimus started as Jazz handed Prowl a cube.  "Jazz told us you really don't want to go back."

            "...No...I cannot..."

            "Won't they miss you?"

            "They will understand.  Jazz was my life..."

            "I was just wondering." started Sari.  "Your visor comes off and your optics are gold.  Our Prowl never took off his."

            "We may be similar, but we're not the same.  He was different than me."

            "So why are your optics gold anyways?  You’re like a human that needs glasses."

            Bumblebee snickered.  "That's just how I was sparked."

            "Can you see without your visor?"

            "Not very well."

            "Anyway," Jazz said.  "I was thinking, even though you want to stay, we should at least try and get out a communication.  I want to let your friends know that you're alive and you're safe."

            "It's going to be hard." Prowl said.

            "I want to try," Jazz smiled, talking Prowl's hand.  "I know you want to give them at least that much."

            Prowl sighed.  "Okay."

            Jazz smiled wider.  Sari smiled too.  "Great...we got rid of one Prowl and now we're stuck with another..." Bumblebee grumbled.

            "Bee!  That was rude!" Bulkhead said.

            "I was just getting used to be Prowl free!" he sighed.

            "Dude, he was your friend." Jazz said, a bit shock at him to say such a thing.

            "Yeah, but he was on my case a lot too!  I don't want some Elite Guard bossing me around!" he huffed, getting up from the table.  Prowl looked sadly at the floor.

            "Bee!" Bulkhead said as he finished his energon and went after him.

            "Don't mind him," said Sari.  "He's just afraid Prowl's getting replaced."

            "I see..." Prowl said sadly, now had lost his appetite.

            "I'm really sorry," Sari sighed.  "Bumblebee's weird like that.  He handles his emotions immaturely sometimes.  He means well most of the time," she said as she took one of Prowl's hands.  "Don't let him get to you.  He'll come around in time."

            "I agree completely with Sari," smiled Optimus.

            "...In my world we were good friends..."

            "Yeah, he was good friends with our Prowl, he just had a hard time of showing it," Optimus said.

            "Yeah, you could tell though," smiled Sari.

            "..."

            "We want ya here," smiled Jazz as he looked at Prowl.

            "...Really?"

            "Of course.  Any fellow Autobot is welcome here," smiled Optimus.  Prowl slowly smiled back but still upset about what Bumblebee had said.

            "Apologize to him," Bulkhead said, dragging Bumblebee back over to them.  "You know you didn't mean it."  Bumblebee just crossed his arms.  "Bumblebee..." Bulkhead warned, pushing him forward.

            "Oh...  Alright..." he sighed.  He looked at Prowl.  "I...I'm sorry...about what I said...  I'm just...  It just might take me awhile okay?"

            "...I understand."

            He sighed.  "I...I wanna be friends...just not yet..."

            Bulkhead smiled.  "There, that wasn't so hard."  Bumblebee sighed again.

            "C'mon, Bee.  Let's go play a video game or something."

            "Okay."  Sari smiled at Prowl and left.  Prowl slowly went back to the cube.  Jazz smiled.

            "So what are you going to do today?" Optimus asked.

            "Prowl, you feel well enough for a tour around the city?"

            "I would like that..."

            "Let me make sure you're well enough first," said Ratchet.

            "Okay."  Ratchet did a quick scan.

            "Alright, you can go out.  Be careful and no racing or battling."

            "I do not race." Prowl said as he stood up from his seat.

            "I'll make sure nothing happens, Doc Bot."  Ratchet nods before Jazz lead Prowl out of the building.  Jazz transformed.  "Come on."

            Prowl transformed after him.  "Lead the way."  Jazz took off.  Prowl "smiled" before following after him.  Jazz drove down the main road past the factory and into the city.  "It looks the same but different..." Prowl said.

            "...Yeah..."

            "But, I'm glad you are here."

            "Really?"

            "Yeah."

 

8888888

 

  

  1. There was something familiar about him.   "...They are staring at me..." Prowl said.
  



            "Probably because they haven't seen you before...or maybe because you look like Prowl.”

            "...I guess you're right..."

            "Just ignore 'em."

            "Okay."  Jazz decided to take Prowl to the park.

            "Where are we going?"

            "To the park.  I hope you don't mind."

            "I'd love to see it."  Jazz "smiled".  When they arrived, Jazz transformed first, and then Prowl.  Prowl took in the green scenery with a small smile on his face.  Jazz couldn't help but smile.  Prowl slowly came to the nearest tree and gently touch its green leaves with the tips of his fingers.

            Jazz smiled more.  "You like nature?"

            "Yes...but when I went into the Elite Guard and became second in command...  Let's just say it's been a long time since I saw any organic plant life."

            "...Oh..."

            "...Yeah..."  Prowl looked up into its deeper branches.  "I wonder if I can still do it..."

            "You can only try," Jazz smiled.  Prowl smiled back before crouching down and then leaping into the tree.  He almost made it onto the branch, but his still healing injuries and lack of practice made him fall.  He managed to hook a leg mostly around but lost footing with the other and couldn't get a good grip.  Jazz raced forward to catch him before he got hurt.  "You okay?"

            "...Yeah...  Guess I don't have it," he said, quickly getting out of Jazz's arms.

            "Yeah...I guess ya still need some practice." Jazz said, trying to keep himself from blushing.  Prowl smiled.  They stare at each other for a bit before blushing again.  Both decided just to sit under the tree.  Prowl was unsure what to say as they just sat there.

            "So...um...  You want to practice?" Jazz asked.

            "I'm not sure...  It's been a long time..."

            "We can start on the lower branches and work our way up."

            "I guess I can try..."

            "I'll be right by your side."  Prowl smiled and took his visor off.  Jazz got worried.  "Why ya took off yer visor?  You can't see to well."

            "I want to try focusing with my mind like I used to."

            "Okay."  Prowl closed his optics and walked up to the tree.  He folded his hands together and took deep breaths.  Jazz watched closely.  He listened deeply to his surroundings before jumping onto one of the low branches.  Jazz was ready to catch him just in case.  He landed perfectly on the branch.  Jazz smiled happily. 

            He opened his optics.  "I did it."

            "Yeah.  Ya sure did." Jazz said.  Prowl smiled and closed his optics again.  He focused his mind on the branch across from him.  It was higher than the one he was on.  He took some deep breaths before jumping onto it.  He managed to land and sit perfectly.  Jazz smiled, he looked so much like his Prowl right now.  "Yer doing great, Prowler."

            He smiled.  "Should...Should I try something higher?"

            "It won't hurt.  I'll be right here if ya fall."

            "Alright."  Jazz smiled again.  Prowl focused his mind again and aimed for a branch two boughs higher than where he was.  He crouched and focused before jumping to it.  He managed to land and get a leg around, but quickly fell.  He was dangling by his leg.  He sighed heavily, hanging there.

            "Ya okay?"

            "I almost had it..." he sighed pulling himself up.

            "You just need more practice."

            "...I guess...I guess it's been longer than I thought."

            "Why don't you watch me?  I'll help ya," he smiled as he jumped up into the tree.  He handed Prowl his visor.  "We'll do it together, Prowler."

            "Okay." Prowl said as he put his visor back on.  Jazz extended his hand.  Prowl slowly took it.  Jazz blushed a little.  Prowl couldn't help but blush back.

            The two blushed at each other before looking away.  "Alright, Prowl.  I'll jump slow."  Prowl nodded.  Jazz squatted down, eyed a branch, and then jumped.  Prowl followed him.  "Good job.  Keep up," he smiled, jumping again.

            Prowl tried to jump to the branch.  He nearly missed it before Jazz quickly took his hand.  "Thanks..."

            "You're welcome," he smiled.  Prowl smiled back.  "Ready to try again?"

            "Yeah."  Jazz jumped up to another branch and Prowl followed perfectly.  Jazz couldn't help but smile again.

            Prowl smiled and jumped ahead, successfully landing on a branch above him.  "Looks like I 'got my groove back'."

            "Sure does." Jazz said.  Prowl smiled and jumped ahead again.  It was now Jazz's turn to follow Prowl.

            "Think you can catch up to me, Jazz?"

            "Is that a challenge?"

            "Of course," he smirked.  Jazz smirked back.  The two started laughing and having a good time as they jumped from branch to branch.  They slowly forgot the time.  "I win again," smiled Prowl as Jazz hopped onto the branch next to him.

            "I guess you're right." Jazz said with a smile.  Prowl suddenly felt a little weak.  "You okay?" Jazz asked.

            "I didn't realize it was this late..."

            Jazz checked the time.  "Oh...it's past lunch." he said.

            "No wonder...  I'm not well enough to skip a ration."

            "Let's head back, okay."

            "Good idea."

            "I've got a better one," smirked a familiar voice.  "Who are you?  I seriously thought you were dead, but here you are."

            Prowl and Jazz looked towards the voice and Prowl blinked a couple of times.  "Lockdown?"

            "Why are you so surprised?"

            "How'd you get here?"  Jazz watched and waited.

            "In my ship, what's with the 20 questions?  You didn't even answer mine."

            "You crossed into this world too?  Great!  You can help me defeat Bludgeon," Prowl said as he jumped down and walked over to Lockdown.

            "Prowl don't!"

            "Prowl?  Hah, you’re not Prowl." Lockdown said with a laugh.

            "Yes I am.  Don't you remember me?"

            "The Prowl I know was a different color and he's already dead." Lockdown said.

            "Then you're not..." Prowl started, still a little confused.

            "No...No I'm not," smirked Lockdown as he took advantage of the situation.  He kicked Prowl in his stomach plating.  Prowl got shock back from the kick as Jazz jumped down in between them.

            "Yer gonna pay for that!" Jazz yelled, nunchuking Lockdown in the face.  Lockdown rub the spot where it had hit.

            "You wanna fight, do ya?"

            "Yeah!"

            "...Jazz...  L-Let's just...go..."

            "No Prowl, he's not getting away for that cheap shot he did to ya."

            "Jazz, he's not worth it."

            "Prowl, let me do this."

            "Lockdown...  You don't have to be like this.  In my world, you're a great Cyber Ninja."

            Lockdown huffed.  "Cyber Ninja my aft.  I was never cut out for that stuff.  That's the reason I offed Yoketron."

            "Wh-...WHAT?"

            "I'll explain it to you later, Prowl." Jazz said before he started to attack Lockdown again.  Lockdown just laughed as the two of them fought.  Prowl was left standing there, confused and trying to make sense of things.  He was still shock to what he just learned.  Yoketron was dead in this universe.

            "Agghh!  You're way too stubborn for me.  I'm gone!"  Lockdown transformed and slowly raced off, deeply wounded.  Jazz slowly cooled down as he turned to Prowl to make sure he was okay.

            "Prowler...?" he asked as he came over to him.

            "...Y-Yoketron...dead..."

            Jazz pulled him into a hug.  "Ya still want to stay here?"

            "...Y-Yes..."

            "I'm sorry, Prowler..."

            "....Can you...can you tell me what happened...?"

            "No...not really...  MY Prowl could tell ya everything..."

            "...Just tell me what you know..."

            "From what Prowl told me, Lockdown turned against Yoketron and killed him for his Samurai Armor.  He's always been a dirty Con."

            "Oh..."

            "He's still alive in your world huh?"

            "...Yeah..."

            "You sure you still want to stay then?"

            "...Yes...  I have to...  Bludgeon must be stopped.”

            “Master Yoketron would understand."

            "When we get back...  Do you think...we could try...reaching them...?"

            "We can try." Jazz said.

            "...Thanks..."

            "You...You need a moment?" Jazz asked, still hugging him.

            "No...I'm fine."

            Jazz slowly let go and smiled at him.  "I'm you're friend.  You can do whatever you need to, okay?"  Prowl nodded.  Jazz smiled again and led him away from the tree.  "Let's head back."

            "Okay."  Jazz transformed.  Prowl sighed before transforming and following after him.

 

8888888

 

            The drive back to base was quiet.  Once they walked in, Bumblebee and Sari stared at them.  "Who died?" Bumblebee asked.

            "...."

            "Prowl found out about what happened to Yoketron in our world." Jazz said.

            "Oh..." Bumblebee sighed.

            "I'm so sorry, Prowl," Sari said.

            "...It's okay..." Prowl said.

            "So...I guess you want to go back now, huh...?" Bumblebee said.

            "No..."

            "Huh?  But you have Yoketron and better friends."

            "But no Jazz..." Prowl said.

            "...I see..." said Sari.  "You were very close to him then.  I'm sure the others will understand."

            "So...you loved Jazz a lot more then, didn't you?" asked Bumblebee.

            "...Yes..." Prowl said.

            "Prowler wanted to see if we can contact the others in his own world." Jazz said.

            "...It might take some hard work, but we should be able to.  We'll need the remains of his ship."

            "...Why?" Prowl asked.

            "Homing beacon, maybe some residual energy," Ratchet said.

            "Okay."  Prowl led Jazz and Ratchet to the back of the factory where his ship was.

            "Okay do you know where it is, Prowler?" Jazz asked.

            "Yeah, right over here," Prowl said as they reached the wreckage.  They went to the part of ship where the homing beacon was.  "Here's the beacon.  It's been active since I came here.  You think it'll help?"

            "Yeah.  I should be able to rework the beacon and rewire it to your control panel.  Does the communication link still work?"

            "I think so..." Prowl said.

            "Alright.  I need to use it to get commutation across to your universe."  Prowl nodded.

            "Do you need our help?" Jazz asked.

            "I might need Prowl's."

            "Alright.  I'll leave you two alone.  I'll get us some energon," Jazz said as he left back into the factory.  Prowl watched as Jazz left.  Ratchet smiled a bit.

            "Come and give me a hand." he said.

            "Alright," Prowl replied.  The two started undoing wires and dismantling the control panel's video feed.  Jazz soon came back with some energon.

            "Here ya go, Prowler," he said as he knelt down to offer him a ration. 

            Prowl couldn't help but blush.  "...Thanks..."  Ratchet smiled more as he worked.  Prowl slowly took a sip from the cube.

            "Take a break if you need to.  You two were out all day," Ratchet said.

            "Don't you need my help?"

            "Yes, but I can manage while you finish your energon."

            "Okay then."  Ratchet kept smiling to himself as Prowl moved to sit closer to Jazz.  Said bot sat next to him.  He could tell the two were starting to fall in love.  Prowl smiled as he talked with Jazz between sips.  Jazz smiled at him in return.  Prowl finished the cube and handed it to Jazz.  "Thank you.  I've got to get back to work now."

            "Just don't work too hard." Jazz said with a smile.

            "I won't," he smiled back.  Jazz left the wreckage with a big smile on his face.  Prowl went back under the control panel to help Ratchet.  After awhile Prowl and Ratchet finally got everything connected.

            Prowl sighed.  "Alright, kid...let's try it out."

            "Okay."  Prowl slowly press a button.  "Hello?" he said as the screen flickered with some white noise.  For awhile Prowl thought they didn't do it right.

            "H-ell...Hell-o...?" crackled a voice from the other side.  Prowl looked very surprised.  He recognized that voice.  "Hell...Hello...?"

            "Blaster, is that you?"

            "H-hey...!  H-ow...are...are-...Prowl...?"

            "Hang on, Prowl.  Let me tighten a few wires and increase the range of the homing beacon."

            "H-How can....that...be-...Ratchet...?"

            "He's not our Ratchet, Blaster..." Prowl said.

            "There.  That should do it.  Look, the picture's coming in clear."

            "Blaster!" Prowl smiled, glad he could finally see him.

            "Where you at Prowl?"

            "In a different universe.  I got here from chasing Bludgeon."

            "What?"

            "We went through a broken space bridge.  It sent us both here.  I must stop him."

            "Right, right.  I'm down with that.  Then yer coming back right?"

            Prowl sighed heavily and looked away.  "Sadly...  It was most likely a one way ticket..."

            "What ya  mean?  The ship's damaged?  I'm sure there is an other way for you to get back."

            "...Blaster...I...I want to stay..." he said, looking up.

            "But why?"

            "...There's a Jazz here...  Besides, there's no way we could find the space bridge exit on this side."

            "Oh I get ya."

            "Is...Are Yoketron and the others there?"

            "Want me to get them?"

            "Yes."  Blaster went off screen for a few minutes, but returned with a lot of Autobots.  Ratchet saw another him there but he wasn't missing part of his chevron.

            "Looks like the vorns were kinder to me in your universe," smiled Ratchet.  Prowl couldn't help but smile a bit.

            "Prowl?  You're alright!" Optimus smiled.

            "I am sir." Prowl said with small smile.

            "Blaster said you're in a parallel world?"

            "I am.  There's a Jazz here.  Bludgeon is here too.  I must stop him."

            "At least you're alive.  I understand that you must stay," Yoketron said as he came forward.  "Prowl...I know there is no way for you to return.  You're needed there."  Prowl smiled at his master.

            "You're really going to stay, aren't you?" the other Ratchet asked.

            "I have to." Prowl said.

            "Then I understand," said Optimus.  "At least we know you're alive."

            "Yeah," smiled Blaster.  "Jazz would want you to be happy."

            "Primus has granted you a second chance, my son," smiled Yoketron.  "We will miss you."

            "I will miss you all as well."  They all shared waves and final goodbyes.  The communication started to cut out.  "Guys!  Wait!"

            The screen went blank and cut out completely.  "Sorry, kid.  Looks like it only had one good communication left in it.  At least you got one good call in to let them know you're alright."

            Prowl nods.  "Yes."

            "Well...I'm sorry we couldn't do more."

            "It's okay Ratchet."

            "I'm sure Jazz wants to talk with you."

            "I'll go find him."  Ratchet couldn't help but smile as he left.

 

8888888

 

            "Prowler?  Everything work alright?"

            "Everything is fine, Jazz."

            "That's great.  You get to talk to them?"

            "Yeah, I did."

            "Great," Jazz smiled.  Prowl smiled back at him.  "Well...let's see if we can find you a room."

            "...Didn't the other me have a room...?"

            "...Yeah...  I...I didn't think you'd want it."

            "Why not?"

            Jazz shrugged.  "I just thought you'd want one for yourself."

            "I'm sure the room is fine."

            "If you want it."

            "Do...Do you not want me to have it?  If...If you want to keep it in memory of your Prowl...I understand..."

            "...No...  It's alright," Jazz smiled.  "He'd want you to have it.  It's alright."  Prowl slowly smiled back.  Jazz took a hold of his hand.  "I'll show you."  Prowl couldn't help but blush as Jazz lead him down the hall.  Jazz smiled too as they entered Prowl's room.  Prowl took in the openness of the room with the tree growing out in the middle.

            "Wow...  It's...  It's peaceful..."

            "Yeah just like Prowl would like it." Jazz said.

            "...It's definitely a change from an office."  Jazz smiled a bit.

            "I'm glad you like it."  Prowl smiled back at him.  "Ya want me to leave alone to settle in?"

            "No, that's alright.  I would love some company though."  Jazz smiled and then climbed up into the tree.  Prowl smiled again before going to join him.  The two sat next to each other on a branch.  Prowl smiled again, feeling very happy with Jazz by his side.

            "I'm glad you decided to stay..."

            "Me too..."  Prowl smiles more.  Jazz slowly leaned in.  Prowl slowly leans in as well.  Both stared at each other, blushing.  "Jazz....do you..."

            "...Yeah..."

            "....Do you..." Prowl blushed some more.

            "...Yes...I love you..."

            "You do?" he asked with a smile.

            "...Am...Am I going to fast...?"

            "No, it's fine.  I...I love you too."  Jazz took a deep breath and kissed him.  Prowl enjoyed the kiss and kissed back.  Both of them were lost in the moment.  They didn't know they were being watched.

            "Nice one Jazz!" Bumblebee laughed.

            "Bee!" Sari scolded.  Prowl and Jazz pulled away, both blushing at having an audience.

            "Didn't take you two long to become more than friends," Bulkhead said.

            "Haven't you three heard of privacy?" Prowl asked.

            "Nope," smiled Bumblebee.

            "Sorry, we were just curious..."

            "We were TRYING to watch quietly..." Sari sighed, glaring at Bumblebee.  Prowl sighed.  "We'll leave now.  You two need your privacy," smiled Sari.  "Come on, boys."

            "Awww and just when it was getting interesting." Bumblebee said.

            "Let's go," said Sari.  With that the three headed down the hall.

            "Where were we?" Jazz asked.

            "Kissing I believe."

            "Oh yeah..." he smiled back.  The two kissed again.  They press their foreheads together as their visors glowed happily.

            "...I...I never thought...I'd find love again..."

             "I'm kind of happy ya did..."

            "...Me too..."  Jazz smiled at him.  Prowl smiled back.

            "What should we do now?"

            "I don't know..."

            "Want to see what the others are doing?"

            "...Sure..."  Jazz smiled as he got down from the tree.  Prowl followed.  They headed to the main area of the base.

 

8888888

 

            They notice Bumblebee, Sari, and Bulkhead playing some video games after the little intrusion.  Optimus was looking at the monitors when he saw them.  "So..." he started.

            "We're not bonded yet, but..." said Jazz.

            Prowl tried not to blush.  "Did they...." he started as he looked over at the small group with their game.

            "No.  Just a guess."  He sighed in relief.  "That's good.  Now we can focus on the problem at hand," Optimus said.  Prowl nodded.  If he was going to have a good life with Jazz, Bludgeon needed to be stopped.

            "Ha!  I win again!"

            "Yeah well..." sighed Bulkhead.

            "You're not being a good sport Bumblebee," Sari said with arms crossed.

            "Sorry."

            "That's okay buddy." Bulkhead said.

            "Do the two love birds want to play?" Bumblebee asked.

            Prowl blushed a bit.  "Yeah, sure...  We'll play ya," smiled Jazz.  Bumblebee smiled happily.  Jazz led Prowl over to the group.  "So what ya all playing?"

            "Fighting game."

            "Sounds cool."

            "Are you sure you want to play?" Bumblebee asked Prowl "Our Prowl never wanted to."

            "I'll just watch," Prowl said.

            "Thought so." Bumblebee said.  Jazz smiled a bit.  The group started to play their game as Prowl sat near by and watch.  He couldn’t help but smile at all this.

            "I'm going to win Bee." Jazz said with smirk.  
            "I wouldn't be so sure...”  Prowl just couldn't help but smile again.  It brought back so many memories back in his universe.

            "Told ya not to be sure," smiled Jazz as he won.

            "Another round?"

            "Prowler?  Want to try and knock Bee's ego down some more?"

            "I...I don't know." Prowl said.

            "What's wrong?"

            "It's...It's been a long while since I played..."

            "Awww come on Prowler." Jazz said as he hold out the controller to him.

            "...Alright..."  Jazz smiles as Prowl slowly took the controller into his hands.

            Bumblebee smiled.  "I'm going to beat you easily."  Sari nudged him and glared at him.  "What, he will.  He said he not very good."

            "Don't underestimate me," Prowl smiled.  Bumblebee was determined to win against Prowl.  Prowl quickly got the hang of the game.  Bumblebee looked shock as Prowl was slowly beating him.  Prowl smiled a bit.  Bumblebee knew he had to do something or he will lose again.

            "Ha!  This is my secret combo!" he said, making his character flip, do a kick combo, and then punch combo.  Prowl only smiled and did a quiet, evasive ninja maneuver.

            "Looks like your secret combo doesn't work as a secret weapon.  I win."  Bumblebee's mouth hangs open in shock.  "Thank you for an entertaining round."

            "See Prowler, I knew you can do it." Jazz said with a smile.

            "How about you and I face off?"

            "Sure thing."  Bumblebee sighed and handed the other controller to Jazz.

            "Thanks Bee." Jazz said before the two started the game.

            "You're welcome.  I'm looking forward to seeing you two experts duke it out."

            "That was very sportsman like Bee," smiled Sari.  Bumblebee smiled.  The two ninjas started their fight.  The group watch in awe.

            "Got ya, Prowl!"

            "No you don't..."  Both were evenly matched.

            "I'm gonna finish you, Prowl...  Face it..."

            "I don't think so Jazz."

            "Well I do... Ha ha!  Got-..."  Prowl had just effectively defeated him.  "...-cha...  Man..."  Prowl smiled at him.  "Another round?"

            "Well...."  Before Prowl could say anything, the base alarm came on.

            "Optimus?" Bulkhead asked.

            "We got some trouble." Optimus said.

            "Bludgeon?" Prowl asked.

            "Unfortunately yes, and he has some friends."

            Prowl sighed.  "I was afraid of that." he said.

            "Where you want us boss bot?" Bumblebee asked.

            "You can't," Prowl started "it's too dangerous."

            "Prowler...you can't do this alone," Jazz said.  He came over to him and took his hands.  "We're coming with you."

            "But....I don't want to lose you again..."

            "You won't Prowler." Jazz said.

            "...You don't know that..."

            "No, but I can't just hand ya over.  You need help.  You can't do this by yerself.  With all of us helping, we'll all stand a better chance."  He pulled Prowl close to him and locked optics with him.  "You know we do..."

            "But Bludgeon is dangerous..."

            Jazz kissed his chevron.  "Just trust me, okay?  It's gonna be fine."

            "Prowl, you can't face him alone.  He's more powerful than you think.  I know you're just trying to protect us, but two bots are better than one.  You're part of a team now."

            "...Sorry..."

            "Don't be," Optimus smiled.  "We're a team, a family."

            "What are we waiting for?" Sari said "Let's go kick some buts!"  Prowl smiled a bit.

            "Let's roll everybody."  The group transformed and drove off towards where Bludgeon and his new friends were.


	3. Chapter 3

 

            Optimus transformed once they got close.  "Let's approach this carefully.  We can't just rush over to him."

            But some how Prowl didn't get the memo and drove past him.  "Bludgeon!"

            "Prowl no!" Jazz and Sari cried.

            Prowl transformed, took out his throwing stars and attack the mech he so much wanted revenge on.  Bludgeon easily dodged.  His "friends" jumped in front of him, weapons blazing.  "I was wondering when you would show up Prowl." Bludgeon said with a smirk.  Optimus, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Jazz, and Sari filed in behind him.  "So...YOU'VE got some new friends too."

            "Leave them out of this." Prowl said, "This is between you and me."

            "I agree.  Decepticons, keep his friends busy!  We have some 'catching up' to do."  Jazz was worried; he didn't want Prowl to face the mech alone.

            "Hold your ground, Autobots!  We have to get through these guys to help Prowl!" Optimus said.  Jazz keep on trying to fight through as he saw Prowl and Bludgeon dueling it out.

            "You took everything away from me!" Prowl yelled, diving at Bludgeon.

            "But it seems I didn't do a good job since it looks like you made friends with that new Jazz." Bludgeon said, "I will get rid of him too as I did with your first Jazz."

            "No you won't!" Prowl cried, tackling Bludgeon to the ground.  Bludgeon smirked again, he always love to irk Prowl.

            "What's your problem anyway?" Sari growled, flying over to them and hovering.

            "Go away you little pest!" Bludgeon said as he whacks her with a hand.

            "Hey!" Sari growled, flying back over.  "Why don't you just leave Prowl alone!  You've done enough!" she spat, flying in to kick him.

            "Sari!" Prowl called out worriedly as Bludgeon whacks her again.

            "Agghh!" she cried as she went flying.  She quickly recovered and flew back over, going in to kick him again.

            "You annoying pest!"  This time Bludgeon took out his weapon and aims it at her.

            She was hit before her foot could make contact.  She screamed as she was knocked away, landing unconscious a few feet away.  "SARI!" cried Bumblebee.  "I'm going to kill you!" he growled rushing over.

            "Bee don't!"

            "Bumblebee no!" Optimus yelled.

            "What are you going to do little bug?" Bludgeon laughed.

            "THIS!" he cried shooting his stingers at Bludgeon's head.

            "That barely stings." Bludgeon laughed as he aimed at Bumblebee now.

            "STOP IT!" Prowl growled, pushing Bludgeon back down to the ground.

            Bludgeon smirked.  "Are you jealous Prowl?"

            "No...  I'm just fed up with your reign of destruction.  You just couldn't leave well enough alone.  You had to come and attack this world too!"

            "We wouldn't even be in this world if you weren't so determined to come after me, Prowl." Bludgeon said with a smirk.  Prowl growled.  Bumblebee started kicking Bludgeon's head.

            "Bumblebee, go see if Sari's okay." Prowl said.

            "...But...fine..."

            "You ARE jealous," Bludgeon said.  "Why else would you be forbidding anyone else from fighting me?"

            Prowl just growled.  "I will kill you right here, right now..."

            "You don't have the spark for it."

            "...Try me...  I CAN and I WILL..."  Bludgeon just smirked at him.  Prowl readied a throwing star and put against Bludgeon's throat.

            Bludgeon smirked more at him.  "What would your precious Jazz think?  Would killing me make him proud of you?"

            He pressed it tight, making him leak energon.  "Don't talk to me about Jazz!"

            "Oh?"

            "I'll do it!  I will!"

            Bludgeon smirked more.  "You don't have the spark for it.  Autobots don't kill."  Prowl only growled and pressed the star tighter.  Jazz finally fought through the other Decepticons to get to Prowl.

            "Prowler!"

            "Enough of this!" Bludgeon smiled as he pushed Prowl off.  He then turns and grabs a hold of Jazz.  "NO!"

            "Let me go, creep!"

            "What are you going to do now Prowl?" Bludgeon asked with a smirk as he hold onto Jazz tighter.

            "LET HIM GO!"

            "No, I believe I will hold onto him a bit longer." Bludgeon said with a smile.

            "Let go of me!"

            "Say good bye." Bludgeon said to Jazz with a smirk "We're going on a little trip."

            "WHAT?" he shouted.

            "NO!  Let him go, Bludgeon!  Your fight is with me!"

            "Maybe next time Prowl." Bludgeon said with a smirk.

            "NO!  JAZZ!" Prowl cried trying to free him.  Bludgeon ran off before Prowl could reach him.

            "I will relish this victory!" Bludgeon shouted as he and his Cons retreated.

            "PROWLER!"

            "JAZZ!"  Prowl was beside himself with fear.  He didn't want to lose Jazz again but now it was slowly becoming real.  Bludgeon laughed as they all disappeared out of sight.  The others ran over to Prowl as he fell on his knees.  "Jazz...."

            "It's okay, we'll find him." Optimus said.

 

8888888

 

            It wasn't long until Jazz soon found himself in the Decepticon's current new base sitting on the floor wearing a pair of stasis cuffs on his wrist.  Bludgeon was smirking down at him.  "I killed off the other you too easy." he said, "This time it will be very slow and painful."

            "What ya have against me anyways?" Jazz asked "Other then Prowl said I was trying to stop you from getting to him."

            Bludgeon only smiled at him.  "Nothing really...  I just want the pleasure of making him suffer.  I'm terribly sorry, but...it must be YOU that makes him suffer...Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"  He knelt down and looked Jazz right in the optic.  "I'm going to destroy him by destroying you, just like I did with his precious Jazz from our world..."

            "There's just one thing ya forgot." Jazz said.

            "Oh?"

            "I'm different then that Jazz." he said as the stasis cuffs suddenly fell off and he attacked Bludgeon with his nunchuks.

            "WHAT?"  Surprised by Jazz's attack, Bludgeon didn't have time to defend himself at first.  "...You...You've made me bleed...  Very well...  We shall fight then!"

            "Fine by me."  The Deceptions Bludgeon was with, made a move to come help.

            "NO!  This is between me and the ninja."  With that the Decepticons held back.

 

8888888

 

            Meanwhile the Autobots were driving through town, heading the way the Decepticons had left.  Prowl prayed his other Jazz was watching over the current one he had fallen in love with.  "You okay?" Bumblebee asked.

            "I don't want to lose Jazz again..."

            "...We'll find him..." Sari said.

            "...I hope so..." Prowl said.

            "Where are the 'Cons hiding?" Bulkhead wondered.

 

8888888

 

            Jazz and Bludgeon was still having their fight.  Jazz was doing every move he could think of at him.  "Ha!  You've gotten stronger since our last battle."

            "That was just luck back then." Jazz said.

            Bludgeon only smirked.  "Sure it was..."  Jazz knew he had to do something.  Jazz remember the wound Prowl had gave Bludgeon earlier.  He aimed for it.  "Ah!" Bludgeon screamed in pain as he covered the wound with his hand.

            "Told ya I'm different."

            "Jazz!" shouted a familiar voice.

            "Huh?"

            "Fool!" Bludgeon smirked, taking advantage of his distraction.  Bludgeon hit him hard. 

            "AGH!" he cried as he fell back.  Bludgeon then started to attack more fiercely.

            "Not so tough now are you?"

            "...I...won't die...so easily..." Jazz replied as he managed to fight back.  Suddenly a throwing star appear and wedge it's self in Bludgeon's wound. 

            "AAAGGGGHHHH!!!"

            "...Pr-Prowler...?" 

            The familiar white, black, and gold ninja came out of the shadows.  "Are you okay Jazz?"

            "...I...I am now..."  Prowl smiled before slowly nearing Bludgeon.

            Bludgeon was nearly gagging on his own energon as he lies there.  "You're right, Autobots don't kill but I will make an exception with you." Prowl said as he knelt down grabbing the edge of the throwing star.  In one sift motion, Prowl push the star deeper and Bludgeon's optics widen before his body slowly started to turn gray.  Jazz watched as Prowl bowed his head respectfully.  "Now you have paid for your sins..."  He got up and looked at Jazz.  "He didn't hurt you too badly, did he?"

            Jazz smiled weakly.  "Remind me...never to piss you off..."

            Prowl just smiled back.  "It seems the other Decepticons ran off."

            Optimus and the others ran inside.  "Oh my Primus...." Bumblebee said in surprise.  Ratchet came over to the two ninjas.

            "When we get back to base I want to see you in my med bay." he said to Jazz.

            "...W-What ever ya say Ratch..."

 

8888888

 

            Once back at the base Ratchet had to put Jazz in recharge to work on him.  But as Jazz recharge something unexplained happened.  _A vision of another bot that looked so much like himself came to him.  The fellow black and white bot was smiling at him._   _'Ya did good.' the mech told him._

 _'You're the other me aren't ya?' Jazz had to ask._

 _The mech nodded, still smiling at him.  'Take care of him for me.'_

 _‘Who?’_

 _‘Prowler of course," the other Jazz smiled._

 _‘...Oh...right...  I will, I promise.  Do you need me to tell him anything for ya?’_

 _‘Na that's cool.’_   _With that the other Jazz slowly disappeared just as Ratchet was finishing up fixing him up._

 _‘Goodbye I guess.’_

 _‘Later...’_

            "...Yeah..."

            "Yeah what?" Ratchet asked.

            Jazz open his optics and looked up at Ratchet.  "It's nothing Ratch."

            "Well, you’re all done now and he's been waiting for you outside." Ratchet said.

            "Really?"  Ratchet nodded.  "Thanks, Doc bot," he said as he hopped off.

            "Don't be fighting or training or fooling around!  The repairs are fresh so take it easy for awhile.”

            "Don't worry Ratch." Jazz said as he left the medical bay to see Prowl waiting for him.

            Prowl smiled at him before pulling him into a hug.  "I was so worried and scared when Bludgeon took you..."

            "...I was a little worried too."

            Prowl started to lead Jazz into the main room where it looked pretty empty.  "Where is everyone?"

            "Bumblebee, Sari, and Bulkhead went out." Prowl said.

            "Oh?"

            "I thought we could...." Prowl started before he blushed.  "...Sari said there was a good human movie that was starting..."

            "Are...are you tryin to ask me out on a date, Prowler?"

            "...I guess you could say that..."

            Jazz smiled and kissed him on the cheek.  "I'd love to."  Prowl blushed madly before gently taking Jazz's hand again and guiding him to the couch.  "Let me guess, it took some persuasion to get them to leave." Jazz said with a smile.

            "Not really by me..."

            "By who then?"

            "Sari."

            Jazz smiled.  "Always loved that girl."  Prowl smiled back.

            "So...movie or...?"

            "Movie's fine." Jazz said with another smile.

            Prowl smiled back.  "Uh...I think she said it was this channel..." he replied, messing with the remote.  As the movie started, the two cuddled on the couch.  The movie was one of those romantic movies.

            "...I'm sorry...she is very ill.  There's nothing we can do, but send her home and make her comfortable..." a doctor was saying to the male lead.  Jazz was trying not to cry as Prowl just hold onto him.

            "...Paul...they said I can go home..."

            "Yes, Kristin...you can..."  Prowl was trying not to cry himself.  Paul soon got Kristin home and settled in bed. Prowl and Jazz got worried for Kristin.

            "...Paul...I'll...I'll always love you..."

            "No...  Kristin please...stay with me..."

            "...I'm sorry...  I just can't fight anymore...  I love...love you...Paul..."  Prowl and Jazz started to cry softly.

            Kristin smiled and then she was gone.  "KRISTIN!"

            Prowl and Jazz were crying heavily when Sari and the others came back.  "Why are you two leaking?" Bulkhead asked confused.

            "I'm not!" Prowl said looking away, wiping at his eyes.

            "Yes you were." Bumblebee said.

            "No I'm not!" he said, getting up.

            "Ooops!  Did we ruin your moment?" Sari asked, upset and embarrassed.

            "It's okay Sari." Jazz said.

            "Gee, Prowl, didn't know you were so sensitive," Bumblebee snickered.

            "I am not."

            "Bumblebee, let's go and leave them alone," said Bulkhead.  "We kinda interrupted them."

            "Fine." Bumblebee said.

            Once they left the main room Prowl and Jazz looked at each other.  "So now what should we do?"

            "...I...I don't know..." Prowl sighed, looking away.  The movie had stirred up all the pain from losing the other Jazz.  Now, he didn't feel right and he was upset.

            "What's wrong?"

            "..."

            "Prowler?"

            "...I...need to go...”

            "Go where?"  Prowl left to his room without another word.  Jazz got worried that the movie made him miss the other Jazz and he was having second thoughts about their current relationship.  Jazz wanted to follow but he was unsure if he should.

 

8888888

 

            Prowl climbed high up into the tree and sat in the branches.  "...Maybe I shouldn't have come here..."  But he was unsure if Bludgeon would come to this time or not if he didn't.  He sighed heavily.  He wasn't even sure if his Jazz would have approved of it.  He started to cry again.  Jazz had decided to go after Prowl.  Prowl was lost in his sorrow, hiding up high in the tree.

            "Prowler?"  Prowl cried harder, thinking it was his Jazz calling him.  "...Prowler...?  Ya okay?  Where are ya?"  Was his Jazz calling out to him from the Well?

            "...J-Jazz...?"

            "Prowler?"

            "...I-I'm here..." he spoke softly, hoping his Jazz could hear him.

            "Prowler...?  Where are you?" Jazz asked louder, looking around the room.  Prowl sighed, maybe his Jazz couldn't hear him after all.  "PROWL!  Could you answer me back?”  That's when Prowl realized that wasn't his Jazz.

            "... ** _sniffle_**...J-Jazz...?"

            "Prowler?"

            "Jazz?" he called a little louder.  Jazz looked up into the tree and saw him.

            "So THAT'S where you've been hiding.  You okay?"

            "..."

            "Come on, you can tell me."

            "..."

            "Prowler, please."

            "..."

            "Alright...  I'm coming up then."

            "...Please, don't..."

            "Nope, I'm coming."

            "..."

            Jazz climbed into the tree and sat next to him.  "Come on, tell me what's wrong."

            "...I..."

            "Go on."

            "...I...I don't think...I...should have...I don't think I should have come here...”

            "But why?  If you haven't come here, you and I..."

            "...I...I miss my...mine...  I...old pain..."

            "I know how you feel.  I sometimes still miss mine."  Prowl reached out to him.  "What?"  Prowl started to cuddle into his lap.

            "...Please...just hold me close..."

            "Sure."  Jazz pulled him into an embrace and held him while he cried there on the branch.  Jazz wasn't sure if he should tell Prowl that he saw his other while Ratchet was working on him.  Prowl was still crying into him.  "...I'm sorry..." Jazz said.

            "...I-It's not your fault..." Prowl sniffled.

            "But you are still sad." Jazz said.

            "...You lost him too..."

            "Yes..."

            "But you have friends and family...h-here...in this world...  I just got here..."

            "You're having second thoughts on staying?"

            "...Truthfully...?  Yes..."

            "I see..." Jazz said.  He sighed and laid his head against his.  "...Prowl...don't be afraid...and don't think you're alone here...  Even without the others...you still have me...  I'll understand if you want to go back to being just friends...  It's okay..."

            "..."

            "Listen I...  I got somethin to tell ya...  It might make ya feel better..."  Prowl looked at him a bit confused.  "I...  While I was offline...in Medbay...  I saw..."  He stumbled on how best to explain it without sounding weird or making Prowl feel like his Jazz was still alive.

            "...Saw what?"

            "...Your Jazz...He...He appeared to me..."

            "...He did?"

            "...Yeah...in a...how to say it... 'spark to spark' conversation.  He wasn't REALLY there...  He was just takin to me while I was out."

            "...Oh..."

            "He...He wanted me to take care of ya..."

            "...That's my Jazz for you..." Prowl said with a sad smile.

            "I hope that makes you feel better..."

            "...Yes, a bit..."

            "Good..."  He sighed in relief.  "Let me know when you want to get down.  We can stay up here as long as you want."  Prowl nodded as he cuddles more into him.  Jazz smiled and returned the embrace.  He looked up to the sky.  _You and Big Boss Bot planned this didn't you?  That we'd meet up and take each others' place?_   Jazz knew he wouldn't get an answer but still smiles anyway.  Jazz sighed and looked down at Prowl.  His smile grew wider at the sight.  Prowl had slowly fell into recharge right there in his arms.  He decided to watch him for a moment, not wanting to disturb him.  "Guess it couldn't hurt to just chill awhile..." he said, relaxing a little bit.  It didn't take long until Jazz slowly fell into recharge as well.


End file.
